El libro Rojo
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Este OS pertenece al reto Un objeto, Una Historia del foro Provocare Ravenclaw. Neville y Luna llevan un año juntos cuando Neville encuentra un libro, un libro misterioso con un gran poder oculto. Adevertencia Lemon


A día de hoy, nadie puede negar del poder de la palabra, de la inmensidad insondable subyacente en la palabra escrita. En la transcripción de las ideas, algo totalmente abstracta, al papel, tangible, objetivo, real.

Entonces, ¿Acaso las ideas más descabelladas, ilusiones inconcebibles, deseos imposibles, se hacen realidad al escribirlos en un pedazo de papel?

Por supuesto que no. Te diría cualquier Muggle. Pero un mago… Un mago es consciente del poder oculto tras las palabras. Aun así muchos magos estrechos de miras dirían que todo tiene su límite y que la magia no hace milagros, pero…

Los hace. Así lo descubrió un joven mago demasiado obsesionado con la carnalidad y la feminidad en todo su esplendor. Hoy en día sería visto como algo normal. La mayoría de chicos solo piensan en eso sin embargo si retrocedemos hasta hallar al joven nos encontraremos con Godric Gryffindor. Alocado, y en algunos momentos algo pervertido por su entorno. Se encontraba bastante adelantado a su tiempo. El pudor religioso casi fanático inundaba todo incluido el mundo mágico pese a la irracionalidad que era seguir los dictámenes de una sociedad que les buscaba con un único objetivo en mente: Matarlos.

La solución a todo aquello seria cambiar, que Gryffindor dejará de lado sus pensamientos más primarios. Es evidente que eso no ocurrió, Godric era valiente sí, pero la tenacidad y la cabezonería eran rasgos más distintivos que se hacían notar desde el primer encuentro con él.

Y así, con la premisa de encontrar solución a su fogosidad, partió en chico en busca de su "salvación". Durante años investigó, recopiló y ensayó. Hasta que dio con la clave.

Los hechizos, como hasta el más zoquete de los magos sabe, se compone de tres partes: Visualización, palabra y movimiento. Se debe visualizar el efecto del hechizo. Entonar sus palabras y ejecutar los movimientos precisos. Realizando esto obtienes un sinfín de cosas. Desde levantar piedras a convertir dragones en camiones de bomberos.

Gryffindor desentrañó el fundamento más básico de cualquier hechizo, sin el cual es incapaz de funcionar. Eran las palabras que lo componían dándole forma y límites, y la magia que se veía canalizada hacia ellas. Pasaron meses hasta que se háyase la aplicación práctica a este dogma. Pero al fin Godric descubrió su preciada solución.

Existían tres objetos que a la vista de muchos eran comunes y sin ninguna clase de valor pero que un mago habilidoso lograba entender su función. Un tipo de árbol pesado y grueso, que crecía en el centro de los bosques poseía la extraña habilidad de no envejecer y canalizar la magia, pero no de la manera a la que nos acostumbran las varitas sino la canalizaba sin trabas ni resistencia y potenciándola hasta extremos inimaginables. El dragón alemán tenía en su coraza de escamas la habilidad de absorber la magia de los magos que la tocan. Y la tinta férrica que logra impregnarse de la energía mágica y no borrarse jamás.

Juntando estos tres objetos obtenemos la más fabulosa creación de Godric Gryffindor: El libro Rojo.

No era un libro como tal, solo contaba con cuatro o cinco páginas escritas y más de quinientas en blanco. Encuadernado en un cuero fuerte y robusto proveniente de la piel del cráneo del dragón. Sus hojas escritas en tinta férrica.

Lo que Godric Gryffindor consiguió con este libro no lo volvería a lograr nadie, era único e irrepetible. Las tapas de piel de dragón absorbían la magia del dueño o de cualquier persona que este usándolo o tocándolo y la almacenaba en su interior para después canalizarla en pequeñas dosis a las páginas, fabricadas con la madera del árbol, hasta las palabras que refulgían con vida propia. Este hecho provocaba un hechizo de una complejidad tan abrumadora que ningún mago por poderoso que fuera sería capaz de realizar.

Godric ya tenía su recompensa por tan arduo encargo para sí y no tardó en utilizarlo con extraordinarios resultados. El libro le trajo una dicha en años venideros que solo menguo en su vejez con la aparición de Salazar Slytherin quien estaba empeñado en hacerse con el libro. Aun así logro pasar gran parte de su vida con dos compañeras con las que fue feliz en todos los aspectos.

Al final, con el tiempo, el libro ya no le era útil, había conseguido todo lo que se había propuesto. Rowena y Helga eran la prueba de ello. Era consciente de que su invención procuraría felicidad placentera y eterna a su poseedor pero también sabía por experiencia propia de la crueldad que habita en algunos corazones y más en los corazones de los hombres. Y así hizo con su espada, ocultó del mundo su libro Rojo.

Todo esto a espaldas de la historia, escondido entre sus páginas. Nadie fue capaz de saber de este libro, pues nadie salvo su creador, sabían de su existencia. Incluso Slytherin quien buscaba su poder, fue incapaz de llegar a averiguar su fuente.

Así pasaron varios cientos de años hasta acercarnos a finales del viejo milenio. Y nos hallamos en Hogwarts. El castillo esconde muchas cosas, aun más difíciles de descubrir en estos días en las que Dolores Umbridge sobrevuela sus pasillos ojo avizor para detectar a algún pobre estudiante desprevenido. Neville casi pierde todos los puntos de su casa varias veces por culpa de esta inquisidora.

Estaba demasiado distraído a causa de su relación con Luna, una relación que comenzó como una noche fogosa en la que no solo descubrió cosas de si mismo que jamás hubiera pensado, también conocí aspectos de sus amigos los traviesos símiles de Luna, y la aparente falta de pudor de Hermione y Ginny cuando estaban con sus amores Ron y Harry.

Fue una noche mágica, que inauguró un año de noviazgo, el mejor año de su vida, pero últimamente Luna pasaba por un mal momento. Umbridge le estaba haciendo la vida imposible a su novia por el artículo que había publicado Harry en el Quisquilloso. Encontraba cada vez maneras más absurdas para castigarla de formas más y más crueles. Luna no era una persona que hiciera caso a lo que la gente le hiciese o le dijese. Sin embargo el día anterior la vio llorar en una esquina en la torre más alejada del castillo. Si no fuera porque un raro hongo crecía en esa zona no la habría visto.

Acurrucada, gimiendo, los sollozos eran tan desoladores que a Neville se le partió el corazón en ese mismo instante. Estuvo seguro de que se había escuchado como se rompía pues nada mas sentirlo Luna levanto la mirada. Sus ojos, saltones por naturaleza ahora estaban hundidos, con una capa acuosa que le daba una sensación enfermiza, el contorno de ojos estaba totalmente enrojecido como si se hubiera frotado con piel de dragón. Varias líneas bajaban desde sus ojos, las lágrimas parecían más riachuelos que otra cosa. La boca ligeramente entreabierta con sollozos que le producían espasmos, ese mismo movimiento le habría provocado un deseo irrefrenable en otro momento. Pero solo sintió como sus propias lágrimas empezaban a manar.

- No llores Neville… - murmuro con una voz ronca. Se le quebró a mitad de la frase. Neville se puso en el acto a su lado acariciándola y dándole consuelo como podía. No comprendía cómo podía estar así. Luna era increíblemente fuerte y sin embargo en ese momento mostraba tan frágil que por un instante pensó que no podía ser ella, pero entonces algo se removió en su interior y lo supo.

- Luna, tu madre te quiere. No dejes que nadie te diga que no lo hizo. Ella está cuidando de ti, estoy seguro. – lo dijo sin pensar mientras la cogía entre sus brazos como quien coge una cría indefensa y enferma. Luna le miro incrédula, sus ojos por fin volvieron a ser saltones y Neville sintió como su corazón se animaba.

- ¿Cómo…? – Empezó Luna.

- Tus padres son las personas más importantes para ti. Lo darías todo por ellas. Era evidente que tenía que ser algo relacionado con ellos. Una parte de mi supo de inmediato que alguien había dicho algo de tu madre. Supongo que Umbridge.

- Si

- No le des más vueltas, Luna. Eso solo te hará peor. Tu madre te quiere. Lo sé.

Mi madre está muerta.

- ¿Y eso es un impedimento?

- Ella no siente nada, está muerta.

- Este verano no nos pudimos ver porque te fuiste con tu padre a Noruega.

- Si, pero no se a que viene…

- Pero aun así te seguía queriendo con toda mi alma.

-… - Luna se sonrojó, algo bastante impropio en ella, que la hacían resaltar pues su piel siempre fue muy pálida.

- Y tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? – preguntó Neville esperando que su plan funcionase.

- Si – susurró ruborizada Luna.

- Tu madre también te quiere a pesar de estar muy lejos. Eso es lo único que tienes que saber. A pesar de la distancia que nos separa de tu madre. Estoy completamente seguro que ella te quiere y te seguirá queriendo, este donde este. Y no le gustaría ver que su hija llora por las palabras llenas de ponzoña de una especie de sapo. – Luna soltó una pequeña risita ahogada en un resolló. Empezaba a animarse.

Neville aun tardó unas horas en que Luna volviera a ser la misma de siempre. Faltó a varias clases y se gano cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor y un castigo por parte de Snape. No le importó en absoluto. Su primera, su única prioridad era la felicidad de Luna. La amaba con toda su alma. Quería hacerla feliz. A falta de una semana para su primer aniversario, encontró la forma de darle a Luna su noche especial. Quería que fuera como su primera "cita", tenía mucho significado para ambos y por ello decidió contar con la Cámara de los Menesteres, pero tenía que haber algo distinto, algo que hiciera de esa noche inolvidable y que Luna empezara las vacaciones de navidad con buen pie. Y ese algo, acabo cayendo en sus manos como si el destino quisiera que su noche saliera a la perfección. Subiendo a su sala común, con mil cosas en la cabeza volvió a hacer gala de su torpeza y metió el pie en un falso escalón. Tres cuartos de hora para que apareciera alguien que no se riera de él y le ayudase a salir. Pero en ese tiempo encontró que su pie estaba chocando con algo. Con algo de temor metió la mano en la oscuridad de ese escalón y se topó con una superficie curtida, como el papel de lija. Lo asió como pudo y lo saco con algo de dificultad.

Era un libro, por su aspecto, bastante antiguo. Lo abrió y una fuerza demoledora le golpeo en el pecho como si le hubieran clavado una lanza en el pecho. Algo se derritió en su interior y empezó a inundarle abrasándole, dejándole sin un solo pensamiento racional en el cerebro. La imagen de Luna lo agolpaba todo. Luna vestida con miles de vestidos a cada cual más sugerente, Luna durante su primer encuentro, Luna en la cama durmiendo. Un deseo irrefrenable le invadió, el calor empezó a formar sudor en todo su cuerpo y la ropa empezaba a sobrarle. Sin querer se le cayó el libro y el deseo se replegó, volvía a la normalidad, pero aun notaba ese deseo como un animal agazapado listo para saltar.

Guardo el libro en la mochila y espero a que le sacaran de allí. Al llegar la noche, y sin que Harry se diese cuenta, cogió la capa de invisibilidad y se fue a la sala de los menesteres sin que nadie lo supiera. Una vez dentro, sacó el libro y con cuidado lo abrió, a medida que lo abría notó como ese deseo cogía fuerza, como un animal salvaje que está a punto de matarte. Cerró de nuevo el libro y el deseo se replegó. Volvió a realizar ese movimiento varias veces a fin de confirmarse su teoría. Arrancó con cuidado una página en blanco y cerró el libro. Tal y como había deducido, la pagina mantenía completamente despierto el deseo pero si el libro permanecía cerrado esa pagina actuaba como contenedor, sentía el deseo pero podía controlarlo.

Con esa información trazo el plan y el día de su aniversario tras una cena medianamente romántica en el gran comedor. Llevo a Luna a un pasillo y allí sacó de un bolsillo una cinta rosa, de seda. Luna la reconoció en seguida y una sonrisa picarona le invadió el rostro, sus ojos chispearon de deseo y pasión. Neville le vendo los ojos mientras Luna se levantaba la coleta para ayudar a su novio. Lo que ella no sabía es que cosido en la cinta había trozos de las hojas del libro.

Fue prácticamente instantáneo, El rostro de Luna se ilumino de rubor y la sonrisa picara paso a ser una de lujuria. Se acerco a ciegas a Neville y empezó a masajearle todo el cuerpo. Neville se alejó y cogiéndola de la mano la llevo por todo el castillo, para su desgracia no pudo ir a la sala de los menesteres. La señora Norris daba vueltas delante de la puerta de la sala de los menesteres. Al final tuvo que ir a un aula vacía en una zona poco transitada incluso para los profesores.

Llevo a Luna al centro de la sala mientras con unos cuantos golpes de varita y algún dolor de cabeza por olvidar los hechizos necesarios, conjuro una centena de cojines. Que cubrieron la habitación. Entonces coloco el libro en una esquina y lo abrió. La lujuria pareció inundar el ambiente como una corriente de aire denso y cálido. Ambos amantes se lanzaron uno sobre el otro. Luna le arrancó la camisa a Neville mientras le besaba con furia, mordiéndole un labio. Neville estaba absorto en lo que sentía con las manos de Luna sobre todo su cuerpo pero aun así se preguntó cómo podía tener tanta coordinación a pesar de estar vendada. Pero le dio igual, y más cuando notó como su cinturón desaparecía como una serpiente asustada. Sus pantalones también se volatilizaron por no hablar de su ropa interior. La poca razón que le quedaba desapareció cuando notó la humedad y el calor en su zona más intima.

- Tu mandrágora necesitaba una limpieza a fondo. – dijo Luna picarona, Neville no lo tenía claro pero le pareció que le giñaba un ojo antes de volver a su limpieza manual. Neville dejo de reprimirse y empezó a murmurar como un gruñido bajo y poderoso pero a la vez sumiso. – Veo que a mi olvidadizo y adorable novio le gustan mis dotes con las plantas.

- Luna, siempre me sorprendes. – logró articular Neville antes de gruñir de nuevo seguido de una seria de espasmos incontrolables. Un minuto después empezó a jadear exhausto pero entonces ese deseo irrefrenable le hizo recobrar todas sus energías.

- Parece que tu mandrágora no quiere descansa – dijo en una risita deseosa Luna mientras se relamía.

Un animal interior salto y Neville cogió de las muñecas a Luna mientras surgían unas cadenas del suelo y la encadenaban a este. Luna gimió al notar como la ataba.

- Ahora soy yo la sorprendida. Nunca te ha gustado atarme. – digo seductoramente.

- Pero a ti siempre te ha gustado que te ate. Y hoy es un día especial. – gruño Neville con voz ronca producto de la excitación. – Neville masajeo el cuerpo aun cubierto de Luna. Las turgencias y curvas de su cuerpo juvenil incendiaron el cuerpo de Neville que no se reprimió a la hora de arrancárselo sin miramientos. El cuerpo desnudo de Luna le provoco un millón de recuerdos chispeantes, todos placenteros y todos en el pasado a punto de ocurrir de nuevo. Empezó a besarla con desesperación bajando lentamente, hasta que sintió como Luna le tiraba del pelo hacia arriba.

- No, hoy solo trasplanta. – rugió Luna con desesperación. Neville no se hizo esperar y en un segundo ambos gimieron de placer al notar cómo se convertían en uno solo. Durante un segundo estuvieron así, sin moverse sintiendo el calor en cada centímetro de su ser, y el tacto del otro en su piel.

Y se desató la pasión. Luna arqueo su espalda mientras notaba las embestidas de su amor que aprovecho la cercanía de sus pechos para besarlos. Luna soltó un grito que Neville estuvo seguro que levantaría a todo el castillo. Para su sorpresa deseo que pasara, y que todos vieran cuan feliz era con la mujer que amaba.

- Te amo. – susurró Neville justo antes de explotar en una vorágine de placer inundando el cuerpo de Luna de un calor ardiente de goce. Luna no tardo en seguirle y ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo.

- Ha sido maravilloso Neville. – Dijo Luna mientras se quitaba los grilletes aun con el cuerpo sudoroso y la respiración entrecortada. Neville le miro con una sonrisa cansada. Un golpe de varita y recogió el libro abierto para cerrarlo. El deseo se desvaneció. Miro de nuevo a Luna que le miraba con curiosidad, sus cabellos dorados bajaban humedecidos por su cuello. Algunos caían con gracia por su espalda, otros cubrían su desnudez de forma tosca. Empezó a explicarle lo que era aquel libro. Al terminar, Luna lo tomo entre sus manos y lo abrió para después tirarlo a una esquina.

- Feliz aniversario amor mío. - dijo Luna antes de ponerle la venda esta vez a él. Neville solo pudo sonreír. Era el hombre más feliz del mundo y ese libro le iba a garantizar serlo aun mas.


End file.
